


King Boo and Luigi are stuck together.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Complicated Relationships, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dysfunctional Relationships, Flirting, Ghosts, Hearing Voices, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Short, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Luigi turns into a Boo.
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	King Boo and Luigi are stuck together.

Luigi immediately regretted putting on the crown. Perhaps it was a terrible idea to pick up a spooky looking crown, that a ghost disappeared into after you defeated him. Then again, is that not completely sound logic in a videogame? The enemy drops a item and you pick it up and use said item? Yeahhhh, completely reasonable considering the context. Unfortunately, The video game world that most video games are based around or on in some regard had a surprise. 

What does it feel like to die? Does it hurt to die? What happens after death? Based on my own limited personal experience of attempts to die, it's very painful at first but then there's nothing. You don't see or hear or feel anything and every single day I know with terrorified clarity that I want to NEVER return to that ever again, but maybe that only happens when one attempts to drown themselves... Anyway, Luigi didn't experience that at all. It was oddly peaceful. Everything felt like falling asleep and calming. Then he woke from a deep sleep that he didn't know was in. 

That's when he heard a voice he knew too well. "So, Tall green and handsome, how do you like life after death?" The most shocking thing about was not the fact that this voice was coming from inside his head but that it was flirting with him. After all, King Boo had literally and frequently attempted to murder the green plumber. Before he could even say a word, the ghastly ghostie answered his question, "Well only you can heard me now, String Bean, so nobody can judge me for flirting with you. By the way, I've been watching your memories... You are bigger than I expected."

In his terror, the second banana realized that somehow this was all planned. The crown was a trap. That's when his mind was flooded with dark, sadistic, tempting laughter. Laughter that I think reaches exactly what I feel it feels like to die in my own personal experience.

Today wasn't the best day for the tallest brother. 

The End.


End file.
